


Ghost in the Corner

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Locked In, Middle School, Tropes abound, is the middle school haunted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Rey and Ben have reluctantly agreed to chaperone their school's Halloween dance. Then things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).



> This is a perilously un-beta'd one shot. Apologies in advance for errors.  
> For my ladies in the MW group chat.

Rey Johnson fixed her Halloween Minnie Mouse ears on her head as strains of “Thriller” poured from the DJ’s speakers. She wasn’t sure what sort of temporary madness possessed her when she’d agreed to chaperone the annual Halloween dance at St. Padmé’s Middle School. One Rey’s good work friends - one of the English teachers - Kaydel Connix, had begged her for weeks before relenting. She was here and the air was full of raging hormones and way too much Axe. Further souring her mood was the chaperone manning the snack table with her, Ben Solo. 

 

She couldn’t quite figure him out. He was a quiet, bespectacled History teacher - like Rey - who was maybe a few years older than her. When she’d first come to work at the middle school, he was nice enough, if a bit shy. Over lunch, they would make small talk and occasionally bond over their shared love of history. Sometimes, depending on the topic of conversation, it would devolve into witty banter - which Rey absolutely  _ loved _ . 

 

At one point, Rey even thought Ben might pluck up the courage to ask her to coffee or get a drink after work. At that time, Rey probably would have accepted. Back then, she would even go so far as to admit she thought he was attractive - but only during a game of “Kill, Marry, Fuck” after a pitcher of margaritas with her best friend, Rose thank you very much. 

 

She couldn’t exactly put her finger on why their tepid relationship soured, it just happened. He’d stopped making small talk in the teacher’s lounge, only managing an awkward morning greeting here and there. Rey couldn’t quite understand why he’d become so frigid toward her, but decided to ignore it and kill him with kindness. 

 

That task was proving a bit difficult today as they stood in awkward silence, observing their students having a good time. Rey internally rolled her eyes. The annoyance with her colleagues silence reached a boiling point. 

 

“You look like you’re having fun” Rey observed sarcastically. 

 

“Hmm...what?” he answered shaking his head, as if Rey had pulled him out of some deep thought. 

 

“I said you look like you’re having fun,” she repeated, nearly shouting over the music. 

 

“Nothing else I’d rather be doing on a Friday night,” he replied dryly before smirking. 

 

_ Did he just crack a joke? Is Ben Solo actually joking with me again? This is a new development.  _

 

“At least the kids look like they’re having fun?” 

 

“Let’s just hope the DJ doesn’t put on any slow songs, like last year. Principal Holdo was freaking out and making us rip kids apart left and right,” Ben reminisced with a laugh. 

 

Rey laughed in response. Ben was finally looking her in the eyes after almost forty five minutes. Rey shifted, trying to ease some of the tingling in her stomach his sudden intense gaze was giving her. 

 

“No costume for you?” Rey asked, noting his green and white checked dress shirt and khakis. 

 

Ben shook his head. “I actually hate Halloween.” 

 

Rey chuckled. That didn’t surprise her. “So you’re the guy that keeps his porch lights off to keep away the trick-or-treaters, huh?” 

 

Ben scoffed, “Excuse me, I  _ do _ give out candy. I’m not a heathen!”

 

Rey let out a laugh. She didn’t understand this sudden role reversal back to chatty Ben, but Rey wasn’t going to complain. This return to their usual banter made her realize how much she missed his presence in her life. 

 

“I see you’re very on theme today,” pointing toward her outfit. She had complimented her orange and black mouse ears with a black shirt, jeans, boots and orange and black plaid scarf. 

 

“Thank you,” Rey beamed, touching her ears. “Got these at Disney over the summer.” 

 

“You,” Ben began and then cleared his throat. “You look very pretty.” 

 

Rey blushed, “Thank you.” 

 

_ What is happening?  _ They’d barely spoken in the past few weeks and now he was calling her pretty? Rey didn’t know what to make of this. Any further thought on this recent development was interrupted by her friend Finn, on of the gym teachers, making his way over to the snack table and greeting them. 

 

“How’s it going?” 

 

“Good Finn! The kids seem like they’re having a good time, so I’m happy,” Rey responded. 

 

Ben nodded along with Rey. He had suddenly clammed up.  _ Men,  _ Rey groaned internally. 

 

“Oh!” Finn said, seeming to suddenly remember the purpose of coming over to Rey and Ben. “Kaydel says she left a bag of candy corn in the supply room across from room 135. You guys think you can get that? I think the janitor left it unlocked.” 

 

“Sure!” 

 

Ben managed a grumble of assent before following Rey out of the gymnasium, heading toward the supply room. 

 

“You know they say this hall is haunted?” Rey casually mentioned, attempting to pick up where they’d left off minutes earlier. 

 

Ben glanced at her quizzically out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“It’s true. The chorus room is right down the hall. Apparently, there was a chorus teacher who passed away from cancer in ‘04. Some of the students say his ghost hangs around here.” 

 

Ben scoffed, “These kids and their wild imaginations.” 

 

“You don’t believe in ghosts?” Rey teased. 

 

Ben hesitated. “N-no.” 

 

“Don’t worry, if we encounter him, I’ll protect you,” Rey chuckled. 

 

They reached the supply room and Ben opened the door for Rey, entering after her. The tiny supply room had three sets of shelves, one on either side of the room, two flush with the walls and one in the middle. Rey headed toward the shelf furthest away from the door. 

 

“I think this is where Kaydel put all the food,” Rey thought out loud.

 

“Maybe the ghost can help us find it,” Ben joked, leaning up against the end of the shelf that was. 

 

“I’ve heard he’s benevolent like that,” Rey chuckled as she bent down to look at the bottom shelf. As she searched, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Ben checking her out. Too flustered to even come up with a witty comeback, Rey just kept silent and let her cheeks flush. Snapping back to reality, she spied the candy corn and grabbed it. 

 

“Here it is!” she said, showing Ben the bag, triumphantly. 

 

Ben must have been lost in a daydream at that particular moment. Rey moved toward the end of the row and Ben only looked present in the moment when Rey stopped short, inches away from his wide frame. 

 

“Oh. Sorry.” he said, staring down at her. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

Neither of them moved. They stayed like this, inches from each other, just gazing into the other’s eyes. Rey could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she studied Ben’s eyes, deep and dark with desire.  _ I might be going crazy _ , she thought,  _ but he looks like he wants to kiss me. Damn.  _ I  _ want to kiss him back _ , she realized, her eyes lingering just a little too long at his plush lips _.  _ She placed her arms and they slid up his chest of their own volition. 

 

A notification sound from Ben’s phone snapped them out of the moment and back on task. 

 

“We...we should go,” Rey said, her hands sipping down his chest, lingering just a little too long, memorizing the muscles under his shirt. 

 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. 

 

They released a collective sigh and headed for the door. Ben reached for the handle and jiggled it. The handle didn’t move. He tried again, insanely hoping for a different result. 

 

“Um,” he began. “We’re kind of stuck.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I think we’re locked in here,” Ben said, looking around, searching for another way out. 

 

Rey went over and played with the door handle to no avail. She sighed and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ben inquired.

 

“I’m texting Finn and letting him know we can’t get out, so he can get help.” 

 

Ben huffed, “Of course you’re texting him.” 

 

Rey crossed her arms and scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Well...ya know...you guys are...together right?” 

 

Rey burst out laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ben asked, clearly confused why Rey was so amused. 

 

Rey managed to stop cackling for more than five seconds. “You know Finn’s bisexual right?” 

 

Ben shrugged, “I didn’t, but what’s that got to do with anything?” 

 

“He’s more chasing ‘the D’ these days than the ‘the V’, if you catch my drift,” Rey said with a knowing glance. 

 

“I see…so, you two aren’t…?”

 

Rey had to laugh again. “No, he’s my best friend! Besides, he’s been talking to Poe Dameron, one of the drama teachers from Jedha City High,” She paused. “Although, I don’t see what…”

 

Ben turned his head away from Rey and ran his hands through his hair.  _ Oh, _ ran through Rey’s mind as the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning.  _ Oh.  _

 

_ “ _ Yeah,” Ben breathed, almost as if he’d read Rey’s mind. 

 

Rey absorbed this new information for a second. 

 

“So,” she began, stepping closer to him. “Hypothetically, what would you do if you were going to act on how you felt about me?” 

 

“Well, I’d ask you out on a date, like, coffee or drinks or something,” he offered. “However, I’d be hesitant to do so, because I’m not sure how you feel about me.” 

 

“For argument’s sake, let’s say I was interested and agreed to some sort of date with you. What then?” 

 

Ben moved closer, eliminating the space between them. One hand slipped around her waist, the other came up to cup her face. Rey’s heart was pounding and fluttering sensations coarsed throughout her body. The dark pools of intensity in Ben’s eyes were back as he spoke again. “I’d ask if this was ok.” 

 

_ Hell yes,  _ every fiber of Rey’s body screamed. She managed a more subtle nod. He brought his face down to meet her and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Rey parted her lips and their kiss deepened. It became a dance between their tongues, eliciting soft moans from the both of them. Rey hadn’t even noticed she’d moved back between the shelves until her back slammed up against the wall. 

 

Ben slid a hand under her shirt, exposing some of her skin and his hand move further up. Rey heard the door handle jiggle just in time and pushed Ben’s hand away. 

 

“Rey? Solo? Y’all in here?” Finns voice called out to them. 

 

Both letting out an exasperated sigh, they broke away from each other. 

 

“We’re here,” Rey responded with a croaky voice. 

 

Finn entered the supply room as Rey smoothed put her hair. “I don’t know why you texted me, Rey. The door was open.” 

 

“We both tried it, it was totally locked.” Ben countered and Rey nodded in agreement. 

 

“Huh.” Finn pondered. “Oh wait, is this the hall the students say is haunted?” 

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“Well, one of the strange occurrences that happens is sometimes doors randomly lock and unlock seconds later. Rumor has it that’s the work of the ghost,” Finn explain in an amused tone. 

 

Ben and Rey stared at each other for a few seconds in utter confusion as Finn exited the room. Rey grabbed the candy corn bag that had fallen on the floor. 

 

“What just happened?” Rey pondered out loud. 

 

Ben chuckled, “I think we just got set up by a ghost.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ben’s hands slid up and down her back and arms as she straddled him on his couch. The light on the porch, indicating no candy remained, had long been turned off. Michael Meyers was chasing Laurie Strode, but they had long since lost interest. Their mouths were a mash of tongue and moans. How had she gotten here? What an unexpected turn this day has taken. If someone had told her she’d be making out with  _ Ben Solo  _ on his couch, Rey would have said you were crazy. However here she was, grinding against his tented jeans, her wet core desperately seeking friction. 

 

Rey had decided she’d had enough of clothes being on and slid a hand in to Ben’s jeans and palmed his cock. 

 

“Is this ok?” she murmured against his lips. 

 

His pupils were blown wide open as he nodded. She met his lips once more and began unzipping his jeans. Swiping the delicious bead of precum that had formed, on her thumb, she began stroking his length. That illicited moans from Ben that sent shockwaves right to her pussy. 

 

Ben seemed to be emboldened by how fast Rey was moving. No longer paralyzed by the contact, he slipped his hand under the waistband of Rey’s leggings. 

 

It was his turn to murmur against her lips as he felt the evidence of her arousal that had already formed. “Fuck. So wet already.” 

 

“Just shut up and touch me,” Rey giggled. 

 

He swirled his thumb around her clit as he dipped a finger inside her throbbing cunt. Rey had never felt anything more perfect - except for Ben’s cock being inside her, which she had yet to experience. 

 

“Ben - ah - I need you inside me,” she said, voicing her desires out loud. 

 

He wordlessly pulled pulled his finger out and brought her leggings and panties down, bidding her to do the same to him. They caught each other’s gaze as she brought his boxers down. Such a simple action, but Ben was looking at her as if he’d never seen anything sexier in his life. She moved to ease herself down over his cock, but just a few inches at first to test the waters. Grinding against him, slowly at first, their bodies seemed to meld perfectly. She quickened her pace and Ben stretched and filled her in ways she never thought possible. 

 

The movie had long died and the only sounds around were the melding and slapping of their bodies, punctuated by swears and noises of encouragement from both Rey and Ben. When her release came, she collapsed on top of the mountain of a man underneath her and was thankful for getting locked in a closet with him at a middle school dance.

  
  



End file.
